Don't Cross that line
by themainattraction
Summary: The wedding day is upon us. What will Bella choose?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first twilight fan fiction piece. I had to rewrite it the way that I thought it should end.

She stood at the altar in the Cullens backyard. The center of attention had never been something that she longed to be. As a matter of fact she wouldn't have even tied the knot if it hadn't been for Edward's pleading. But now, as she stood at the altar while the priest droned on an uneasiness settled over her. This was her wedding day and yet, half the friends she had weren't were Sam, Quill, and… well, ending that sentence was not something that she would allow herself to do. She had pushed him far from her mind. She had to. As a matter of fact nobody from the Indian tribe had accepted an invitation.

There had to be a reason dread mounted in her as the priest neared the part of the service where the vows would be exchanged. Vows that would forever determine her alliance in a centuries old battle. Vows that would carry her away from Charlie, from her mother, from everyone on the reservation and from Jacob. A grimace crossed her face as she thought Jacobs name and Edward cast her a worried glance which she rebuked with a nervous smile.

The arch was beautiful with the woods as a backdrop and there were no doubts that everyone would be talking about this wedding for centuries to come. Alice with her amazing decorating skills had made sure of that. But perhaps one thing that Alice hadn't planned on when deciding on an outdoor wedding was the looming pair of eyes that Bella spotted looming in the woods. Of course he was watching, waiting on her to finalize the choice that she had made.

Jacob was young, spontaneous, and strong, all the things that Edward was not. Perhaps even the epitome of everything that Bella had desired for most of her life. But then came Edward. The man that she fought everyone in order to love. Someone who had taught her loyalty and had been so sensitive to whatever she needed.

"Bella?" Edward quietly asked in front of everyone. Her thoughts had caught her up in a whirlwind and suddenly she realized it was her turn to say her vows. The eyes in the woods were hot on her as she looked in the crowd. Charlie seemed like he was in pain as straight as he sat in the chair with tears running down his face. His eyes met hers and conveyed his disapproval. He had begged her not to do this, to choose Jake instead, and she had been hell bent on marrying Edward..

Suddenly she heard Alice take a deep gasp of breath and she turned around to see so much sorrow in her eyes. Something was wrong. Not with Alice, or her father, but with her. She knew that Alice had seen what she already had known all this time The eyes in the woods drew her in and she quickly made her decision.

"I….I can't." she stammered as she grabbed the train of her dress and ran through the gazebo into the woods. Whatever was lurking there had to be better than everyone that was watching her in the Cullens yard. She ran hard screaming his name as she went, not caring that Edward was coming behind her yelling her name as well. He would catch her, she knew that. She kept running until she heard his footsteps heavy on the ground behind her "BELLA! Wait!" he yelled as he grew close. Suddenly in front of her she saw him standing there "jake!" she yelled! As she felt Edwards hand clasp her wrist she stopped to turn to him.

"Bella, what is going on?" he raged as he brought her face to face.

"Let me GO!" she screamed as she tried to pull away but he kept her close

"NO! Bella, I know this is not what you want?" Edward replied.

Being close to his chest felt so familiar and almost so good but she had made her decision. If she couldn't marry him then, with many of the people that they loved surrounding them then she never could.

"How would you know what I want? You never ask me! You just assume that I wanted to get married and you kept pushing me until I gave in! Now let go!" she said as she wrenched herself out of his grip and continued walking toward Jake.

"If you cross this line Bella we can never have anything again." Edward yelled from behind her. Still Jake stood in silence. Looking at her. Questioning her.

This line? She thought to herself. Suddenly she realized where she was. The treaty line. The brook in front of her marked it. Jake was suddenly right there. Still silent. One step, cross the brook, and she would be there with Jacob. One step and everything would be settled.

Edward was close. She could almost feel his breath on his back. She took a step forward straight into the waters of the stream. She stood torn between two worlds, two lives that she suddenly had to choose between.

"Bella." Jake said quietly " You have to make a choice. Me or him. It's always been me or him but now it can only be one of us. You wouldn't be here if you had chosen him just now. Make a choice Bella, but be sure you can live with it."

She looked into Edwards eyes "Edward I cant marry you." She flatly stated as she stood there

"Don't marry me then, but don't choose him. Choose me." He pleaded softly.

Her life flashed before her eyes. She saw growing up, flying to Forks, all her friends at school, enjoying summers in Phoenix, and then she met Edward. Time seemed to stood still and then, she took the step that she knew would change her life forever.

She hit his shoulder and knocked him backwards. They went flying into a pile of leaves where she landed on his chest.

"Bella?" he murmured quietly into her hair.

"Shh. Let me just lay here and soak all of this up. This moment, this choice." She replied.

As she lay there she heard the footsteps of a broken hearted man walk away. She knew the choice that she had made wouldn't be easy but she also knew that it was the choice for her.

"Why me?" he asked after they had laid there for awhile.

"Not because we know we are soul mates, not because its tragically meant to be, but because you have always been there and always will. And finally, Because I have to learned to love what is good for me."

His lips enveloped hers with a kiss hotter than the sun and she knew at that point that she had made the choice that was right.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It had been six years since Bella had made her decision, six long years since she had crossed the line that Edward had placed in front of her and six years since the Cullen clan had left Forks.

Bella sat on the front porch as the breeze blew through her hair of her and Jacobs simple house on the reservation thinking back over their five years together.

A year after she had broken things off with Edward Jacob had changed her mind about allot of things. One of those happened to be marriage. She didn't know why it suddenly became a good idea but it had and this time Charlie had no qualms about given her permission to marry. Thinking back about her marriage on La Pushes Beach she knew the day was perfect. Nothing was over elaborate like her almost wedding at the Cullens and yet it was perfect. The weather behaved, her simple white dress was nothing like the elaborate uncomfortable one that she wore before, and most importantly , the right man was waiting for her at the altar this time.

Jacobs smile that day had been almost too much for her to bear and after that day even though they had struggles life got better.

After that life was simply, Bella was in college, Jacob worked hard for a living while he also attended and before she knew it graduation was upon them and they started a small company giving Quilette legend tours to tourist that might come to Forks. It had been a profitable business, especially the werewolf bit. Before they knew it they were celebrating their fourth wedding anniversary and that basically brought them to where they were today.

Her train of thought was broken as she heard the phone ringing inside. She contentedly sat on the swing and listened to Jacob run to answer it.

His muffled voice carried throughout the walls and after a time the screen door peaked open.

"Bella?" he quietly asked as he joined her on the seat.

"It was him, wasn't it?" she replied quietly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

His pause said everything.

"What did he want now?" she asked into the silence that wrapped around them.

She heard Jacob chuckle and sat up to look in his eyes.

"What?" She asked impatiently as she punched him in the side.

"Okay, Okay. " Jacob said as he put his arm around her.

"He said Alice told him the news and he wanted to congratulate us." Jacob replied in a smug little tone.

Edward had called to check in once a year, to see how she was was her guess and usually Jacob handled it. This time she wish she had answered herself. That was the problem with being friends with a mind reading vampire like Alice though. She sighed

"Nothings a secret around here." She said pounting as Jacob stood up.

"I knew already. I was just waiting on you to tell me." Jake replied smugly.

Bella swatted at him as he dove off the porch.

"Wolves, Vampires, theres no secrets to be had around here. Where are you going anyways?"

"I'm not going anywhere. WERE going to tell two very good friends they've got a wolf cub on the way." He said as he winked at her.

Slowly she stood, happy to follow his orders. And definitely glad that she had crossed that line.


End file.
